The Misunderstood Message
by Noelie A
Summary: Winry takes Paninya to Resembool to visit her's and the Elric brother's hometown. There, Paninya have some questions for Alphonse. EdwardxWinry and slight PaninyaxAlphonse. Rated T for strong language.


Sometimes, us girls can be oblivious *_*

AN: Ok I'm guessing that it gets cold in Resembool. If it doesn't, I know for sure that it's colder than Rush Valley. I don't own **ANY** of the characters as well as FMA

* * *

><p>"Shiiiit," Paninya grabbed onto her sweater as she walked off the train, "It's cold as fuck."<p>

Paninya felt the hand holding onto her suitcase becoming stiff from the harsh air.

Winry grabbed Paninya's hand to lead her into the terminal station, "I told you Paninya that it would be cold. That flimsy sweater would do for Rush Valley, but not Resembool during this time of the year."

"I didn't know it would be this cold!"

"Let's get inside," Winry tried looking over the crowd to see if she could spot either Edward or Alphonse, "The quicker we find them, the better."

Paninya would often wonder about snow since she was never able to really experience it. Living in Rush Valley, a person can only see cool, hot, extremely hot, or burning in hell weather. When Winry invited Paninya back for the holidays, promising snow, she couldn't resist. Additionally, she was always curious of the hometown where the Elrics and Winry grew up. They saw where she spent her childhood so it was only fair that she could see theirs.

Out of the corner of Paninya's eye, she could spot the familiar pony tail wore by the elder brother in the crowd. Next to him she could also spot the back of Al's head.

"Hey," Paninya nudge Winry, "There's lover boy," She took her hand out of Winry's to point at Ed and Al.

As if on cue the two brothers turned around and saw them. Simultaneously, they turned around waving their arms in the air and smiling at the girls.

"Tcch," Paninya started, "They truly are brothers."

"Come on," Winry grabbed Paninya once more, "We should go before you get sick."

Paninya allowed herself to be dragged by Winry to Ed and Al. The brothers welcomed the two girls coming from Rush Valley.

Winry was the first to be embraced by Edward. They were staring into each other's eyes and speaking to each other lowly. She couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, but she knew that they were cute together.

"Aww," Paninya said, "Can't wait for the wedding."

The two looked at Paninya blushing. She could tell that they were at a loss for words, which Paninya found very funny because Ed _always_ had something to say. She would have laughed if she wasn't so cold.

"Welcome to my home town," Al greeted Paninya with a hug, "It's nice to see you again."

Paninya allowed the bag to slip from her hand as Al's body engulfed hers. He felt so warm she could stay there with him for a very long time. There was no way that she was letting him go.

"Don't let go," Paninya whispered.

"What?!" Al asked confused. He looked downed at the black haired girl and for the first time realized that she was wearing only a simple hoodie. Maybe good enough for 60 degrees Fahrenheit, but for 40 degrees there was no way that it was keeping her warm.

"You're so warm."

"Oh," Al chuckled, "We'll get you a coat soon."

"Please," Paninya almost begged.

"Switch jackets with me?"

"What? What about you? you might get a cold," Paninya said as he watched Al unzipped his jacket.

"And you won't?" Al said taking off his jacket, "You're coming from a hot climate. You're body is already not used to the cold so it's in shock. And you're walking around in the cold. You're basically asking to get sick."

"But-"

Paninya was cut off by Al.

"I have a sweater on under my jacket so I'll be fine. I promise I won't get sick. But if you keep walking around like this I can't promise the same for you," Al started to take off his jacket and handed it to Paninya.

"Alright fine. Can't argue with a person studying medicine," Paninya said unzipping her jacket.

Al watched and was grateful that he made Paninya switch with him. Under the sweater she had a simple tank top on. There was no way that she wouldn't get sick if she kept walking around like that. He made a mental note that when they got home, he would mix up some herbs to help prevent her body from getting sick. There was so much that he wanted to show her about his hometown in so little time that he thought it would be very unfortunate if she had to stay in bed all day long.

"Seriously, Paninya, where did you think you were going?" Al said taking this sweater from her.

She smiled sheepishly, "I didn't think it would be this cold," Paninya put on the coat. She exhaled. She felt so warm. To keep her hands from the cold she shoved them into Al's pocket. The jacket was really roomy, but she didn't really mind at all. It was serving its purpose.

Paninya looked over to Al and saw him in her sweater. The sweater was definitely at least two or three sizes too small for him but he somehow managed to fit into it. She couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Don't worry you look so cute," Paninya said biting down on her lip to prevent herself from laughing, "I'm sure all the girls will be throwing themselves at you soon," She patted his shoulder before reaching for her suitcase.

Al rolled his eyes, "Yeah, thanks. Here, I can get that for you," Al brushed Paninya's hand away from her suitcase.

"You sure?"

"Yes," Al said picking up the suitcase, "You're my guest. Let me at least take care of you."

Paninya laughed lightly, "Now if you throw in some sweets and a hot meal, you'd really be taking care of me."

Al shook his head as he was chuckling, "I _know_ you, Paninya. We already went food shopping this morning."

Al should see a slight sparkle in her eyes. It also looked like her mouth was already watering thinking of the food.

"Really? Al, you know I'm greedy. You can't tell me about food and not expect me to not get excited."

Al continued laughing, "I know."

"Did you cook something?" Paninya asked already feeling herself getting hungry.

Although Al spent a good chunk of his teenage years as a hollow suite of armor, he was an exceptional cook. Paninya never passed up an opportunity to eat whatever Al cooked.

"Duh, you think I would let you guys come here without preparing something?"

Paninya nearly jumped into Al's arm. She hugged him as tight as she could, "Al, I love you! Could you marry me?"

A slight blush came across Al's face as he laughed the question off, "It's just food it's no big deal. You're such a foodie."

"Is that a second proposal?" Winry asked. Her arm was wrapped around Ed's as they approached both Paninya and Al.

"Second proposal?" Paninya questioned, letting go of the younger Elric.

"Was there a first?" Al looked quizzical at Paninya then the couple.

As to answer the question, Winry lifted her left hand to show the ring on her finger.

"Holy shit, when the hell did this happened," Paninya said running up to Winry grabbing her left hand to inspect the ring, "It's really nice, Ed."

"Thanks," Ed replied scratching his nose.

"You finally asked her," Al said watching Paninya and Winry get so excited. Both the girls were practically jumping up and down and talking about wedding plans.

"Yeah. And you know what she told me Al?"

"Hm?" Al turned his neck to look at his brother.

"She thinks she's pregnant."

Al almost choked, "Seriously?! You're gonna be a father so soon? "

"Yup. And I'm gonna be more than twice the father to my kid than he ever was."

"I don't have any doubt in my mind about that," Al smiled softly at his brother, "But, I'm about to be an uncle," He sort of cringed at the thought, "We're getting old."

"Yeah, we are. I will be a husband and a father."

Al laughed at Ed's comment, "I'll have to see that to believe it."

Paninya and Winry walked up to the brothers.

"Al, did you see it? Oh my God! She's getting married!" Paninya took Winry's hand and extended it to show Al the ring.

"Congrats Winry! I'm really happy for you and my brother!"

"Thank you, Al. How about we get going? I want to get home, I know granny is waiting for me," Winry said locking arms with her new fiancé. They both walked ahead of Al and Paninya.

"Wow," Paninya started, "I'm so happy for them both," She then turned to Al, "So, when are you getting married?"

"Huh?" Al said caught off guard.

"Well, I'm just wondering," Paninya paused for a second, "Since we don't see each other that often, if there's a girl in your life that I don't know about."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Al asked instead of answering Paninya's question.

"No," Paninya started, "The only guys I've met have been the ones with some creepy automail fetish. That, or they are turned off by my automail legs. I know guys really like long, slender, and soft legs. Like Winry's. But maybe one day I'll meet someone who doesn't care about my legs."

"There's nothing wrong with your legs."

"Thank you, Al. I know any girl would be lucky to have you a boyfriend. You're really sweet. So, really, is there a girl you're talking to or something?"

"Are you so curious?" Al slighlty smirked.

"You know I'm nosey," Paninya admitted, "You have to tell me about her."

"How do you know if there is a girl that I'm interested in?"

"I'm not stupid Al," Paninya licked her lips before closing her eyes. She was thinking of exactly how she was going to answer Al's question, "You're extremely smart, you're kind, sweet, a great cook, you know alchemy, handsome, the list goes on, but I don't have all day, you know."

"Ok. You caught me. There is a girl I'm interested in."

Paninya playfully punched him, "You gotta tell me about her! What's her name? What does she do for a living? Come on, fess up!"

"She's not your typical girl. Which I think makes her special. She's very hard working and dedicated to what she does. She's caring, and I know sometimes she comes off as cold, but deep down she's very sweet. She's also loves food so we have that in common."

"Sounds like me and her have some things in common too."

"You think so?" Al asked Paninya as he looked down at her.

"Yup! we both love food and I think I'm hard working."

Al chuckled at how oblivious Paninya was.

"What?" Paninya started, "You don't think I'm hard working."

Al nodded, "You are hard working."

"Exactly! I hope I can meet her while I'm here. Or maybe one day. As a matter of fact," Paninya pointed her index finger at Al, "I want to meet this girl. I wanna make sure she's good enough for you."

"I think you would approve of her."

"I better or I'm telling her straight to her face that she isn't good enough for you."

Al just laughed at Paninya. She was so oblivious that it was cute.


End file.
